


Broken Faith

by Bladefire_Rose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Literature, Seduction, Smut, Suspense, Tails, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladefire_Rose/pseuds/Bladefire_Rose
Summary: Title is tentative. Also, I am bad at teasers, but here you go:She's a high school student. She's a bible-believer. She's an exorcist. What will she do when a charming demon gains control over her life...and death? Mizuki struggles to save herself from a foolish mistake.





	1. Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I have written many chapters already, but I don't want to post more without testing the waters.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Mizuki and story belong to ME
> 
> Blue Exorcist and all it's characters belongs to Kazue Katō  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> \---------------------------------

I paced around my dorm, sort of in a huff. I was not happy with how my first day back at school went… I am a high school senior and am taking advanced classes at the exorcist cram school, even though I have already been ranked as a lower first class exorcist. However, my older sister wanted me to continue my training until I reach one of the middle classes. It feels like these advanced classes were made just for me, even though I had a couple of other classmates.

My name is Mizuki Kirigakure, and I have always been a bit of a…trouble maker. Of course, I had made attempts to straighten out. However I always managed to get into trouble, even when I wasn’t trying. It seems trouble finds me. This may be why Shura made me keep going to cram school.

Regardless, I couldn’t help my snark this afternoon. It seems that our new anti-demon pharmacology professor is only 15 years old. I don’t take well to someone so young having any authority over me! I am two years older than him. Anyway…I now have to go to some detention crap after dinner. And, unfortunately, I have been so steamed about the incident I forgot. Looking at the clock, I realized it was too late and I had to start heading back to my usual classroom.

I put on my sweater, but kept the tie off. I also wasn’t a fan of the uniform here. I then grabbed my bag and used my key to get to the cram school. I soon found my classroom, where detention would take place…or begin. Knowing the professors here, it was bound to be some hard labor crap. I wondered who else would be in detention today…

When I sat in my desk, I was bummed to see I was the only one ther- oh, scratch that. Some blue-haired kid came in, with what looked like a sword hanging from his shoulder. He looked at me, surprised for a moment, and then started laughing as if the whole prospect of detention was funny. “Heyyyy there, I’m Rin Okumura. I guess we both got in trouble today.”

I scowled at first. How could he be so happy-go-lucky? Surely he had something better to do. Like I did. He sat next to me like we were suddenly buddies, and I was nothing more than bemused. I leaned in my chair and fixed my eyes on the empty board.

Minutes went by without an instructor showing up, and I got a bit wary. Why were we here alone? Shouldn’t Professor Oku-buttface be here by now?

Rin yawned and stood up. “I’m outta here. No way they’ll even know at this point.” My eyes widened with mild shock.

“You sure you want to get in more trouble? If he shows up and you’re gone, he’ll be mad~” I warned. He shrugged me off and started walking out of the room. However, before he made it through the door, there was a poof of pink smoke and there appeared…the director of the school.

Rin immediately looked offended. “Mephisto?!”

The demon grinned. “Indeed. And I got here just in time, seeing as you were just about to escape.” I almost snorted at his using that particular word…almost as if Rin was in prison. Mr. Pheles looked at me, like he could tell I was amused. The look on his face was knowing, which made my skin crawl. “Anyway, Rin Okumura…your brother is actually waiting for you on the training grounds. You are to go to him immediately~”

Rin huffed. “Whatever, clown-face.” He left without any more regard for the director, which shocked me. He definitely seemed rebellious, but surely he had _some_ respect for his superiors?? Apparently not.

Now, though, Mr. Pheles’ gaze returned to me, and I stood up straight in a rush. Why was I so nervous? I never regarded my professors like my instincts were telling me to regard _him_. I knew very well he is a demon, but as an exorcist, I shouldn’t be scared of him…should I?

“Now then…” he twirled his closed umbrella in one hand. “You have consistently proven yourself a problem at this school.” He approached me with an air of superiority. “Your older sister appealed to me when I considered expelling you last year, and I allowed you to remain on the grounds that you could be controlled. Did she teach you nothing over the break?”

I looked away from him, being made to almost feel guilty. “She lectured me about it. I apologize for my behavior. I really do want to be a good exorcist.”

He smirked and pointed his umbrella at me. “Good to hear! You can follow me to carry out your detention, this time.” He then swiftly turned and strode out the door. I stood, dumbfounded for a moment. He looked over his shoulder. “What, need more of an invitation than that?” I then snapped out of it and grabbed my bag, trotting to catch up with his long stride. I was nervous about whatever he wanted me to do. Since when does the director of a school oversee something like this?

He seemed to drag things along on purpose, clearly heading for the main campus. I knew he had a key, so why did we have to walk? He twirled his closed umbrella next to him as we walked, me following behind. When we finally got to the administrative building, I realized he was headed to his office. I felt a vein pop. “Hey, did you forget I’m here??”

“Not at all~” came his gleeful reply. “My secretary is not here today, so I need some help filing paperwork.” He took satisfaction with my irritation, but I didn’t give him more by reacting. Instead, I just kept my cool and shrugged.

When we entered his office, I sighed deeply at the familiar interior. I spent too much time here in my high school experience. However I couldn’t dwell on my repeated punishment when I saw the large stack of papers on the table by the couch. Mr. Pheles had a grin I could only describe as sinister when he noticed my wide eyes. “Your punishment isn’t over until you’ve filed every one of these papers. Even if it takes all night.”

I pouted a bit. “It’s almost 8 o’clock, Mr. Phe-,”

“Don’t argue with me, Miss. Kirigakure. And please, call me Mephisto right now. The ‘mister’ is too formal when it’s just us here.” He smirked and sat on his one chair. “If you don’t mind, I would like to call you by your first name as well.”

“Whatever, _Mephisto_ ,” I drawled his name and sat on the couch. He just gave an amused hum and went about his own business whilst I filed the paperwork.

For a while, it was quite boring, until I came across a certain file. ‘ _Student file: Rin Okumura.’ I wonder…_ I glanced at Mephisto, and he seemed to be immersed in a handheld video game. Taking my chances, I opened the file and began reading it.

It all seemed like normal information for a student. Finding it boring, I flipped to another page and was suddenly breathless in shock. _Offspring of Satan?? Why on Earth is he-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Mephisto, who sounded a bit darker than usual. “Prying in someone else’s files…how impolite.”

I gasped and dropped the file, standing and turning so quickly to face him that the papers scattered everywhere. My heart was racing with anxiety, and my ear tingled where I felt his breath just now. For once, he didn’t look amused, but rather angry. Just the glare on his face struck fear into my chest and my hands shook. “I-I’m sorry, sir-.” I interrupted myself when he put a dismissing hand up. “An apology isn’t enough this time, Mizuki. You read something you weren’t supposed to find out.”

He started to walk around the couch, towards me, and I backed away, refusing to turn my back on him, even to bolt out of the room. His eyes suggested malicious intent and my instincts were going into overdrive to run, but I couldn’t get my legs to move any faster than the slow backing. When my back hit the wall, he had a look of delight, though it was sinister in nature. Soon he was right in front of me, body nearly a foot or two away and he leaned forward, so his face was inches from mine. “What ought I do with you, now? I cannot risk this getting out, after all~” The coo in his voice mimicked his usual demeanor, but it was low and dark.

I pressed myself further back, willing myself to back through the wall – such a wishful thought would never work. He looked into my eyes, his glare not wavering. Steeling myself, I put on the slightest sly smirk and I uttered – no, whispered: “Let’s make a deal.”

His eyes widened and he straightened up, looking dumbfounded, before he launched into a laughing fit. A moment ago he looked ready to kill and now he just laughed? What was with him? “I’m serious, _sir_.”

He stifled his giggles but couldn’t help chuckling through his words. “The thought of _you_ , an _exorcist_ and alleged _bible-believer_ , making a deal with a demon! It’s absolutely ludicrous!”

“Not so, Mephisto Pheles. I know that man, Father Fujimoto, had made deals with you before his death. I am doing this to save myself. I am not wagering my soul, but rather asking for my life in exchange for something. But not my soul.” I remained stoic, but inside I felt like I would crumble under the stress.

“That is a lot to ask of a demon, my dear.” He removed his hat from his head. “But I will accept this deal. On my end, I will spare your life. On your end, you are at my disposal. You can still go to school and go on your missions, but your loyalties lie with me.” He looked amused again, but the darkness was still there. _At his disposal…_ The prospect filled me with trepidation, but it was better than death… I could use this as an opportunity to learn more about him. Surely something would be revealed to me, enough to hold over him until he allows me to live with no more strings attached.

I was pulled from my thoughts with an annoyed sigh. I snapped back to the current moment and looked at him, noting the impatient tapping of his foot. Keeping my smirk, I extended a hand. “You’ve got a deal”

He took my hand in a tight shake, and his smirk grew. I could feel the tips of his nails lightly dig into my wrist through his gloves. However, as soon as our handshake ended, his demeanor was back to his normal, goofy self. “Well, Mizuki. I have an errand to run. I would appreciate it if you finished your work here before classes tomorrow morning.”

I sighed as he left the room with a skip to his step. Once I was alone, I collapsed, falling on my butt on the floor. My shaking legs could no longer hold me as the gravity of the situation really hit me. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Get Used To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the deal was made, Mephisto reveals his curiosity about Mizuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Even one person enjoying my story is motivation enough for me to keep writing, and I hope to draw others in! Enjoy~

It has been a week since making the deal with Mephisto Pheles. Most of my life continued as normal, however it seemed he always had something for me to do right when cram school was over. Something that would be tedious and boring, usually. Even though it’s better than what could have happened, I was beginning to feel crowded by having no time to myself. Every day it was get up, go to breakfast if I have time, go to high school, go to cram school, and then go to Mephisto’s office to do whatever he needed done. This usually kept me out of the dorm until almost midnight, and I would have to force myself to get a shower in before going to sleep and starting all over. I studied and did homework during meal breaks, so I didn’t even have those times to myself. It felt terribly restricting.

However, I trudged on and kept doing what I was supposed to do… I was confounded when it came to Mephisto. I thought he would completely take advantage of the situation and put me in danger for his amusement – he is a demon after all, and it was no secret he enjoyed watching others squirm for survival. However, all of the work he made me do was like I was his personal assistant or something. Mostly paperwork and the occasional personal errand. He would speak to me little, but he watched all the time. I wasn’t sure if I should be worried, or count my blessings.

Tonight, however, was different. I knocked on his office door, as per usual after classes, and he let out his signature invitation to enter the room. I could hear the sparkles that must dance around him when he talks in such a goofy way. I opened the door and entered the room, to see him relaxing on one of his arm chairs sipping tea, instead of doing something at his desk. As trivial as this may seem, my guard was up at the sudden change. He was humming a bit, staring off into space as if he had already forgotten I was there.

I went to sit on the couch to work on the pile of papers that was there, as usual, when he cleared his throat. I stopped, looking over my shoulder at him. “What is it?”

He had set his cup on the small end table and interlocked his fingers together. “Come, sit across from me.” He gestured to the other end of the couch, which was across from his arm chair. I had been just about to sit as far away from him as possible, but I didn’t hesitate to follow his command. Who knows what could happen if I didn’t?

“Is there something you need from me, sir?” I asked, trying to sound purely inquisitive.

He shook his head with a chuckle. “Haven’t I already told you to call me ‘Mephisto’ when it’s just the two of us?” I just nodded. “Good! Memory is very important, Mizuki. You should always strive to nurture it.” What was that supposed to mean?

He paid no attention to the confused expression upon my face and instead snapped his fingers, and suddenly there was a cup of tea in my hands. I eyes it warily, but his expectant look compelled me to take a sip. My eyes widened with disbelief. It was rose tea. My favorite…how did he-?

“You know, Mizuki, I have realized today that within the past week, I haven’t spoken to you much when you are working in here.” He bounced his foot a bit. “I apologize for coming off so rude. I wouldn’t want you to feel unwanted here, after all~”

I sighed and took another sip of my tea. “It’s fine. I rather prefer quiet when I’m trying to work, anyway.” I set the cup down on the table, but kept my eyes on it instead of looking at him.

“Yes, but I needn’t have you working the entire time you’re here. In fact, I’m curious about you, and I’d like to learn more.” I could feel his gaze on me and my eyes snapped to his out of what felt like instinct. “So, for tonight, I would like to just talk, instead of having you perform such menial tasks.” With another snap of his fingers, the stack of paperwork disappeared into a puff of pink smoke. I was stunned, but soon shook it off and looked back at him.

“Now that that’s gone, tell me about yourself.” He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair again. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. What was I supposed to say? I hated questions like these.

“Well, I guess I…er…” I couldn’t get a damned sentence out! I began to feel flustered and I stopped looking anywhere near him. Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders, and my breath hitched. Looking back at where Mephisto had been sitting, it was obvious he was the one behind me now.

“My dear~” he cooed, almost like he was talking to a child, and leaned down so his face was near my ear. “You need to learn to relax around me. After all, I am the equivalent of your master for the remainder of your life.” I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to be reminded of that, of being out of control of my own life. As if it hadn’t been at the forefront of my mind since a week ago when the deal was sealed…  
When I didn’t answer, I felt his hands tighten their grip on my shoulders. It wasn’t just firm. It slightly hurt. However, he soon released me and walked back in front of me. “Let’s go somewhere you can be less tense. Perhaps somewhere more public?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t it be considered strange to see the director hanging out with a student? Some might even say inappropriate.”

He chuckled in response. “I am not senseless. We will simply bring along some particularly difficult paperwork. If anyone asks, I’ll just…make something up about that.”

I didn’t feel comfortable with this prospect. After all, he didn’t seem to have an actual excuse ready if needed, and I didn’t want attention on me. This whole situation was…weird. However, seeing as I wasn’t being given a choice, I just nodded and stood, ready to follow him out. “Marvelous~” he chimed before turning to leave, putting his hat on as we left the room. I followed, conscious of every person we passed.

He led the way to his eccentric pink limo, which was waiting right outside the administration building. I looked around before climbing inside, and I scooted as far away from Mephisto as I could when he got in as well. He just scrutinized me, amusement dancing in his eyes. I gripped the hem of my skirt and kept my eyes fixed out the window, watching the lights as we rode through town. I raised my brows when I noticed we were leaving True Cross Academy Town. I looked at him. “Where are we going?”

“We’re headed to the Shimokitazawa district. There are plenty of charming cafes that are low-key. We are not likely to be seen by anyone either of us knows.”

I nodded “I suppose that’s good…” I looked back out the window, and watched as the bright lights of Shibuya faded into the dim ambiance of Shimokitazawa. It looked like the place was overrun by hipsters, but not exactly in a bad way. Eventually, the limo stopped outside what looked like a semi-traditional Japanese home, but had clearly been renovated into a business. It was on a back street, so it was pretty quiet. Mephisto got out and waited for me. I refused his hand when he offered it, and looked around. I wasn’t sure if I was glad to be where no one would see us and gossip, or if I was concerned for my safety, being so out of the way.

Before I could change my mind, the limo sped away and Mephisto headed to the door, opening it and nodding for me to go in first. After looking briefly at our surroundings, I headed inside, and Mephisto followed closely behind. I followed the sign up the stairs, and we entered into a charming café with glossy hardwood floors and simple yet pretty furniture. The coffee bar had a single barista and there were only a few customers in the room. They looked to be a couple of university students and a businesswoman. All of them were doing some sort of work on their laptops, or at least that’s what it looked like.

Mephisto cleared his throat and I snapped back to attention. “What would you like, Mizuki? The man is waiting.” He sounded scolding, and I blushed lightly.

“Some lavender tea, please…” I smiled at the barista, practically ignoring Mephisto. Once our drinks were ready, we took them to the furthermost corner of the small room. I looked out the tiny window that was by my seat. Mephisto had chosen the seat that couldn’t be seen from the window, I guess to make me feel more comfortable about not being seen with him.

I sipped my tea in silence, keeping my gaze out the window, although I could feel his stare on me. I knew he wanted to talk about…I guess me; but I was not so keen on letting him know anything personal. However I knew I couldn’t keep silent on it forever.

“I’d still like to know about you, Mizuki. Especially about how you came to be here. I know you are Shura Kirigakure’s younger sister, but you were clearly separated. I know all about her past, and you are not a part of it.” He smirked lightly at the look of shock on my face. “Oh yes, I know about how you came into the picture later. I also know that you were conceived right around the time that she was saved as a child, considering your age. So what about the parents you two apparently share?”

Now I was nervous. I didn’t have the answers, and I knew he wouldn’t take that as an excuse. “Sir- I mean, Mephisto…I never met my parents.”

He smirked knowingly. “Oh, trust me, I am well aware of that. However if you know anything, I would be interested to find out.”

I shook my head. “I have no idea. I never even met Shura until I was 6 years old, after being put in a group home supported by Fujimoto’s monastery.”

Mephisto’s eyes widened. “Ohh! I had no idea about that!” He laughed as if having fun. “The father really did not tell me as much as I thought!”

I looked down at my cup of tea. “Well, that’s all I know…”

He just eyed me for a few minutes. Every time I made eye contact, I quickly looked away again. Mephisto didn’t speak again until both of us had drained our cups. “Well, then, why don’t you tell me why you joined the cram school?”

I sighed. “You know very well reasons for such a thing are personal.”

“Indeed, but I think I am entitled, considering our deal. However, if you don’t feel like sharing tonight, I can wait.” He smiled a bit more genuinely than usual. “How about we just call it a night?”

I nodded and stood up. I was suddenly feeling a little more comfortable. Was it the shadow of compassion? He led the way back outside. When we noticed his limo was not outside, I sighed. “I need to walk…” I turned and started walking down the street.

~Mephisto POV~

I watched as she walked down the street. What in Assiah was she doing? At a loss, I followed her, catching up with next to no effort.

She seemed to not be paying much attention to what we were passing, but when I was finally about to ask her to stop and wait for the car, she looked inside a storefront with sparkling eyes. I followed her gaze and…oh. My. Satan!

I looked inside the store that was clearly aimed at anime fanatics such as myself, and I could see many limited edition items inside. How wonderful! Before I had the chance to make a suggestion to go inside, though, Mizuki had already entered the store, looking around with bright eyes. It was adorable, in a way. Of course, I couldn’t say that, now could I?

I allowed her to look around for quite a while, considering I didn’t want to leave yet either. As I browsed the store I noticed she grabbed a Lucky Star short yukata, and I grinned. A wonderful choice. When she went to the counter, assumedly to pay, I remembered…she didn’t have her wallet. How did she expect to pay for it if she didn’t have money? -oh…

~normal POV~

I smirked at the young man behind the counter, running a finger down his forearm. “Come on, just one little item? I’ll make it worth your while~”

He was blushing madly, and I knew I almost had him, he was ready to give in…but then his face paled and he looked behind me. I sighed and turned to see an irritated look on Mephisto’s face – quite unusual.

“I’ll be paying for her,” he said simply and put some cash on the counter, before grabbing the yukata from me and leaving the store. I shared a confused look with the clerk, but then gave him a little wink before leaving behind the demon.

“Soooo…what was that about?” I asked, trying to get a look at his face.

I could have sworn I saw a glare under the brim of his hat, but soon he was back in a cheery mood…I could tell it was so fake. “Oh, nothing to worry about. I just wanted to get back to the academy quickly, so I didn’t feel like waiting for you.”

I shrugged and just climbed into the limo behind him, which had been waiting out front.

~Mephisto POV~

What happened back there confounded me. It almost felt like…jealousy. I didn’t understand. I felt nothing for the girl, but as soon as I saw her flirting with him, I felt like I would snap. She flirted so skillfully, completely contradictory to the behavior she exhibited around me. It was intriguing…

~Normal POV~

The ride back to campus was strange. Mephisto had a different look in his eyes, despite his demeanor going back to normal. He was still holding the yukata and I pouted. “Mephisto, could I please have my yukata?”

“Is it yours? After all, I paid for it.” He smirked amusedly and I narrowed my eyes.

“I’m the one who wanted it. Anyway, it wouldn’t fit you. It’s far too short.” I crossed my arms.

He chuckled. “That’s true, but I think I’m going to hold onto it for now.” He snapped his fingers and the yukata disappeared. I was displeased, but didn’t let on too much. I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction!

Before I knew it, we were back on campus, and the limo, instead of going back to the admin building, was headed for the girl’s dorm. I tensed a bit. “Mephisto, is it really wise to be dropping me off so close to the dorms?”

He nodded. “it will be fine. As you can see, the windows are all dark. Everyone has gone to bed. After all, it is just about midnight.”

I startled and looked at my watch. It was that late?? How had I lost track of the time?? I looked at the demon in front of me incredulously. “Time seems to fly by when you’re having fun~” he chimed and motioned towards the door. “I’m sure you’re eager to get to sleep. After all, I’ve been keeping you rather late for the past week~” He seemed pleased with himself. I shot him a look and opened the door, getting out. “Sweet dreams~” I heard him say right before the door shut, and the limo sped away. I soon went back to my room so I could go to sleep.


	3. Deliberation

_I walked aimlessly, surrounded by my own reflection. A hall of mirrors? I kept walking and walking, trying to find my way out. I heard a whisper, but I couldn’t tell what it said. Before I could find my way out, the mirrors faded into dark purple smoke. As the haze cleared, I noticed I was now in a room with a checkered floor and striped walls, in the colors purple and white. Despite the white, the room was dim. “Fancy seeing you here,” came a familiar voice behind me. I whirled around to see Mephisto, and felt a smirk spread across my face._

_Mephisto was sitting on a plush armchair, sipping on some tea. However, when I approached him, he set the tea down. There was no table next to him, it must have disappeared into thin air. I climbed into his lap, straddling him, which earned me a pleased hum from him. I leaned my face into his neck and began kissing him, making my way to his lips, before I felt his grip on me tighten on my hips._

_When our lips met, it was like I couldn’t feel it, but I knew it was happening. Next thing I knew, I was moving my hips on his, grinding down as he pulled me closer. I was feeling hotter and hotter, and just as he broke the kiss-_

I woke up, sitting up and panting, beads of sweat falling down my face. What the hell was that dream?? I pressed my legs together, as if I could still feel him there, and tried to shake it out of my mind. Before I could begin to process what I just woke up from, I heard my roommate sitting up across the room.

“Mizuki, are you okay?” I heard Akiko’s tired voice. I looked over with a small smile.

“Yeah, sorry I woke you. Just a weird dream…” _Yeah…weird…_

“Well, if you’re really okay, I’m going to go back to sleep. You should too.” She laid down and rolled over to face the wall. I sighed and looked out the window at the bright moon, and watched it as I tried to fall asleep again.

~later~

“Miss Kirigakure!” I looked at the professor. “You must pay attention! If you space out again, I’ll be sending you to the director!

_Oh no~ so scary~_ I thought to myself. As if I didn’t spend every night in his office anyway. However, I wasn’t so sure I wanted to go tonight. I was still thinking about my dream from last night. In fact, that’s why I kept spacing out. I couldn’t wrap my head around why I would dream such things about someone who made me so uncomfortable.

These ruminations kept me from absorbing a single thing from my lectures all day. When cram school was over for the evening, I realized how hungry I was. In fact, looking back, I had been too preoccupied to even think of eating all day. I gathered my things and headed for the dining hall, making sure I had my wallet so I could actually pay.

When I got there, I found a small table away from others and took my time eating. The dream was fading from my mind as I removed the stress on my body, and I was able to relax for a short while.

When I was finally done eating and feeling better inside, I left to head for the admin building. As I made my way across the main campus, the clouds broke to release a downpour. “Really?!” I looked at the sky before breaking into a run. Unfortunately, no matter how quickly I ran, I was soaked to the bone by the time I got to my destination. I wrung out my hair and clothes best I could before going past the lobby, heading straight for Mephisto’s office.

I knocked, and it was quickly followed by the usual cheery “come in~.” I opened the door and stepped inside. Mephisto turned around in his chair and looked at me with wide eyes. “My dear, you are _dripping_!” I ignored the endearment and just nodded.

“I got caught in the rain on my way here, sir.” I explained, shivering a little. “I’m sorry to make such a mess.”

“Nonsense~!” He stood up. “I guess it’s a good thing I kept your yukata around.” He snapped his fingers and the yukata was now in his hands. “change into it before sitting on my couch.”

I took it from his outstretched hand, but look around. “Sir, where am I going to change?”

“Don’t call me sir. I will leave the room for a few minutes to check on something.” He left without another word and I sighed. After some hesitation, I began to undress and change into the yukata. My undergarments were a bit damp, but I left them on. I wasn’t comfortable wearing such a short yukata with nothing underneath. I placed my wet clothes by the lit fireplace and then went to the couch, already starting on my work by the time Mephisto entered again.

He sat on his armchair and sipped at some tea. “You look much more comfortable,” he commented.

I nodded. “easier to concentrate when I’m not soaked.” I kept working. However, seeing him on his chair with the tea immediately reminded me of my dream, and suddenly there was tension. Not just any tension. It felt like sexual tension – something I wasn’t used to. Sure, I’d seduced men to get what I want, but I was never truly interested. Of course I had felt things like this before, but never in regard to another person. I concentrated on my paperwork as well as I could, but my cheeks were pink.

I heard Mephisto clear his throat. “Mizuki…are you feeling okay?”

I looked over, cheeks reddening more. “Yes, Mephisto. I feel fine.”

“Are you sure you haven’t caught a chill? Your cheeks are red.” He approached me and I tensed. He placed a concerned(?) hand on my forehead. “Hm…you sure _feel_ warm.”

When he touched me, my breath hitched in my throat, and I felt my heart racing. Except this time, my anxiety wasn’t related to fear. Instead, I couldn’t get the thoughts of my dream from my head. Mephisto noticed my change in demeanor and leaned down to catch my gaze. “You’re certainly acting sick. Perhaps you should go home and rest.”

I shook my head. “I’m okay. It’s just so warm in here compared to outside. I just need to catch up to the change.” It was a pathetic excuse, and both of us knew it. However, he seemed to accept my excuse and instead of going to his armchair, he instead sat at his desk. Without another word, he started working on his own paperwork. I sighed softly and continued with mine. It was going to be a long evening…

~Mephisto POV~

Mizuki in that yukata ensured I couldn’t take my attention from her for the entire evening. I knew I had to control myself, since there were more reasons I should stay away than pursue her. I would have to wait a long time. Luckily, being who I am, I had patience. Not to mention, she technically was _mine_.

~Normal POV – later~

It was after my regular classes, and as I was getting to the cram school, I noticed Akiko and the rest of our class conversing; as well as the younger class down the hall. I found it strange no one was in their classrooms, so I walked up to Akiko. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Mizuki! Cram school has been cancelled for the day!” she pointed to the door, where a paper was pasted to the door. After reading it, I was able to confirm what she said. When I tried to open the door anyway, I found it was locked.

“Huh…I wonder why classes were cancelled so abruptly?” I looked down the hall at the younger class, and I could see Rin arguing with another guy. I walked down there. “Do you guys have any idea why classes are cancelled?”

The arguing stopped and Rin looked at me. “Hey, you’re the girl from detention!”

I sighed. “Yes, but that has nothing to do with what’s going on.” I looked at the rest of them. There was one girl with dark hair and purple eyes, holding onto Rin’s hand. She looked a bit shy but she looked me in the eyes. “I heard my dad saying something about a break-in to the school.”

“Who’s your dad?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Erm…the director…” she looked away again. I looked at her in disbelief. This shy girl was his daughter? It didn’t make sense. She seemed to practically cling to Rin. If she’s part-demon, I guess it would make sense she gravitated to the son of Satan. I just nodded and thanked her before walking back to my class.

The idea of Mephisto making a mistake bad enough to have to cancel classes for the staff to help deal with the problem…it was ridiculous. He was so powerful, he couldn’t possibly have made such a mistake. Not unless whoever got in was even more powerful…that wouldn’t even make sense, since he’s the second most powerful demon king!

“Mizuki, you look troubled…” Akiko touched my shoulder. I smiled lightly at her.

“Sorry, just trying to figure this out. Anyway, it’s probably better that we stick together. The director’s daughter is a part of that class over there and she said something about a break-in.

“A break in?! But there are barriers protecting the academy!” One of my classmates exclaimed. I just shrugged.

“I have no reason to believe she’s lying. Let’s just stay together for now,” I urged.

“I think our class is in agreement,” came a male voice, and I turned to see almost the whole class was now standing with ours. “I’m Suguro, Ryuugi. It would be best, in my opinion, if we all stuck together.

There seemed to be a consensus of agreement among everyone. I looked at the girl from before. “Hey, director’s daughter…what’s your name?”

“My name is Mika…” she said, not making eye contact. “And I’m not exactly his _daughter_ …he’s just my guardian.”

I nodded, and once everyone had introduced themselves, we decided to head to the library. There was a branch just for the cram school that was a bit further from main campus, not at the regular student library. I used my key to get us there and we just found an area to group up. Since we were the only two classes this year, and all of the other exorcists were working on the break-in, we were alone. This was as safe a place as any.

~later~

It was almost the time cram school classes would be ending, and I was getting bored. I exhausted everything I needed to study for, and it was getting harder to focus.

I stood up, and just as I did, we could hear glass breaking and a crash on the floor below us. Everyone was immediately on guard. “That doesn’t sound good.” Suguro said in alarm. Those of us who had a meister or some sort of weapon drew what we had. Mika and Rin exchanged looks.

I looked at the younger class. “None of you have passed your Exorcist certification exams! A few of my class will head downstairs to see what’s going on.” I nodded to a couple of the guys in my class and we left the room. We headed down the stairs and I heard running behind us. I turned around and held my katana at the ready. However, I noticed it was Rin and Mika. “what are you two doing?! I told you to stay behind!”

“That’s not going to stop me! Whatever is down there is going to try to hurt my friends!” he pushed ahead of us, followed closely by Mika. I was dumbfounded, but just shook my head and kept going. I didn’t trust Rin, knowing what he was, but I also couldn’t tell the others, knowing what could happen if I did. Under the guise of wishing to protect them, I followed along, flanked by my two classmates.

However, Rin and Mika were fast, and it seemed they had found the demon that broke in. I felt a deep sense of dread on me when I laid eyes on the demon before us. He had a grin on his face that reminded me too much of Mephisto. Although, he was dressed in black and burgundy, and his messy blonde hair was topped by a fedora. He eyed all of us, but when his eyes fell on Mika, he chuckled. “There you are, daughter of mine~”

Mika backed away, looking even more shocked than the rest of us – and deathly afraid. Her hands shook as she backed away, and Rin pushed in front of her protectively. “Who the hell are you?!”

The demon grinned. “My name is Asmodeus, prince of Gehenna, and inflictor of lust.” He threw a playing card, and when it hit Rin on the shoulder, it made him unable to move. He did the same to my two classmates, so it was only Mika and I able to move.

I circled closer. “why haven’t you attacked?”

He smirked at me. “You’re an elegant woman. I wouldn’t want to waste this opportunity – once I’m done with my daughter that is.” And like that, he went in for the attack on Mika. I drew my sword and got in front of her to protect her from Asmodeus’ claws.

“Oh, you’re not getting satisfaction with anything tonight!” I slashed at his arms and he dodged. I took that distraction as a chance to lunge at his chest with the point of my katana and almost got him, but he managed to dodge and elbow me in the small of my back, forcing me to the ground. With a snap of his fingers, I was bound to the floor by an invisible force.

“Be a good girl and stay there until I’m done” he whispered maliciously and approached Mika, who was in a defensive stance.

“Get out of here! You don’t belong here!” she cried, but he just kept approaching her. No matter what she did to try to defend herself, he was able to grab her by the throat and hold her in the air.

“Sweet daughter of mine, why have you rejected your _dear_ father all of these years?”

I gasped at what I heard next.

“Simply, you brute, because you are unfit to nurture a Nephilim,” came Mephisto’s voice, and suddenly Mika was dropped. “You need to leave this campus before I rip you apart.” He sounded deadly.

“Don’t think it would be so easy!” Asmodeus waved his hand and the ceiling started to crumble. Mephisto waved his closed umbrella and suddenly there was what looked like a wormhole of typical sci-fi creation, and Asmodeus was sucked inside. Unfortunately, the last thing I saw was Mephisto walking to Mika before something hit my head and I was knocked out.


	4. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a longer read. I hope you all enjoy it! I also appreciate feedback, when appropriate. If you have any thoughts, don't hesitate to speak out!

“I am sorry this happened, Mika. I have worked hard to keep him away from you.”

“I know, dad…I am not angry with you…I just…want to know how he managed to get here without the Infinity Key.”

“I know. I’m conducting my own investigation into that. In the meantime, I don’t want you leaving campus without me or a high-level exorcist. It’s not safe right now.”

I began to open my eyes, despite the splitting headache. I was waking up to the conversation between Mephisto and Mika…but where were we? When I managed to completely open my eyes, I noticed I was in what looked like an elaborate bedroom. It looked nice, with some purple and white striped wallpaper. I sat up and groaned, putting a hand on the side of my head where I must have been struck.

I looked around and realized this must be a guest bedroom. I swung my legs over the side of the bed to get on my feet, and was glad the carpet was soft and warm. I fixed my clothes – which were a bit dirty from the library – and headed to the mirror by the armoire. I meant to inspect my head injury, but found the wound was already dressed – although not very skillfully. I sighed and looked around, and noticed the conversation in the next room had ended.

When I heard a knock on the door, I turned. “If it’s Mephisto…you can come in.”

He entered the room, no smile on his face. “Are you alright?”

I glanced at myself in the mirror before looking back at him. “I’m not too beat up.”

“I am sorry that happened. It was not meant to, I have worked hard to keep him out of this campus.”

“I could hear your conversation with Mika…you’re very caring of your ward.” I smiled a little at him. He looked a bit surprised.

“She is my responsibility. Besides, I hate her father.” He shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

“Yes, but for a demon you show a lot of compassion for her.” I stepped closer to him, and he gave me a look of bewilderment.

“Well, thank you for your compliment, Mizuki. Now, I know it is rather unconventional, but I would prefer if you stayed here until your injuries are completely healed. I want to be sure you haven’t gotten a malignant temptaint. I know you’ve had one before, but Asmodeus is the cruelest of the demon princes, and I wouldn’t doubt if your spirit was wounded.” He was showing genuine concern, so I agreed.

“That’s fine…but where are we?”

“You’re in my home. Mika’s room is next door to you, which is why you were able to hear our conversation so well. It’s a large house, so try not to get lost. You are however free to roam the place. Just don’t go digging anywhere you know you shouldn’t.”

The warning was dangerous, but I was grateful for the invitation. “Thank you, sir…but could I go to my dorm to get a change of clothes?”

He shook his head. “I have already had some brought. They’re in the armoire. In fact, get out of your uniform. It will need to be cleaned before you return to classes.” He then turned to leave. “Come downstairs when you’re ready.” The door closed and I could hear his retreating footsteps.

I opened the armoire and picked out something to wear. For comfort, I grabbed white leggings and a light blue button-down blouse. I put on the slippers that were by the door and headed downstairs. It was easy enough to find the stairs, but I found myself a bit disoriented by how large the rotunda stairway was. This place had to be at least five floors! Was this some sort of palace?

I made my way down to what I assumed was the main floor, 2 floors down. I looked around as I was now in the entrance hall. “Wow…his warning about getting lost was legit…” I muttered under my breath. I then sniffed the air, noticing the smell of curry. I looked at the clock in the hall and noticed it was around 11pm…a strange time to be cooking. However, my stomach loudly disagreed and I followed the smell.

When I finally found the kitchen, my eyes widened when I noticed Mephisto was cooking. I also almost choked on the air – I could practically feel the spice in my lungs. I liked spicy food and all, but I was a bit concerned at how spicy this seemed.

“Uhm…Mephisto?”

He turned around with a goofy grin. “Good! You found your way~ We’ll be having dinner late tonight, considering the events of today. Mika should be down any time now, and it’s almost ready!”

I just watched him, eyeing what he was making. It didn’t _look_ bad… I heard some noise in the next room and went to check it out. There was a dining room with a beautiful chandelier, and Mika was setting out some plates. I raised an eyebrow, seeing four places being prepared. “Uh, hey, Mika. How are you feeling?”

Unfortunately I must have scared her, because she almost dropped the silverware she was holding. “Oh! K-Kirigakure, you’re awake!”

I smiled. “Please, call me Mizuki.” I took the drinking glasses from the end of the table and started setting them out to help her.

She smiled. “Okay…Mizuki. I’m feeling okay, considering…” She touched the front of her neck lightly, and then looked at me in the eyes. “What about you? That looks like a nasty hit.” She was referring to my head.

“It hurts but I’m not dizzy or anything. I’ll be alright once I get a proper dressing on it.” I laughed to try to lighten the mood. “So…who is the fourth setting for?”

“Oh, that would be for Amaimon, dad’s brother. He just got here a day ago.” She finished setting the table.

“So…he’s a demon too?” she nodded. “Great, I’m the only human here…” I sighed.

“Well…if it makes you feel any better…I’m the only Nephilim.” She sounded meek again and I put my hands up in defense.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel bad! It just…feels like a bit of a vulnerable situation, since I’m technically the weakest here. But…” I looked at the head of the table. “Your dad seems to not be malicious towards humans…it’s interesting, and almost comforting.”

Mika laughed. “Dad loves humans! That’s why he’s been in Assiah for so long. I’m pretty sure he has no intention of going back to Gehenna, ever…which is okay with me because I will never step foot there.” She sat down and I sat across from her. “Hey, just a warning…dad’s cooking is a bit…fiery. You may regret eating it.”

I laughed lightly. “I like spicy stuff, I’m sure it’s fine.”

She gave an amused look. “You’ll see.”

We were interrupted by the door opening and Mephisto carrying in two serving bowls – one with rice, and one with curry. He set them down and looked at the two of us, but he looked irritated. “Where is Amaimon?”

“Don’t worry, brother…I could smell that dinner is ready from a mile away…” A demon dressed in a tattered brown suit came into the room. His hair was quite a sight, green coming into a point on the top of his head. I wanted to laugh but stopped myself. He looked at me, seeming confused, and then pointed. “Who is this human?”

Mephisto grinned. “How rude of me! Amaimon, this is Mizuki Kirigakure. Mizuki, this is my brother: Amaimon, king of earth.” There really wasn’t any hand shaking, as Amaimon sat down in his seat next to Mika, staring at me curiously. I ignored the awkward stare and looked at Mephisto, who was now dishing out the dinner. Amaimon turned up his nose to it, but still sat there, whereas Mika had a look of just accepting her fate. I would have laughed if I felt comfortable doing so.

Mephisto then sat down. “Dig in!” He began to eat. I picked up my chopsticks and gathered some up, taking a bite. Immediately, my eyes brimmed with tears. Oh my god it was so spicy! I forced myself to keep chewing, and as I did, the spice seemed to die down and leave a good taste in my mouth…but damn it hurt to eat.

I just kept eating it as if nothing was wrong with how hot it was, and Amaimon and Mika looked at me in shock. When I realized, I stopped and swallowed my current bite. “What? Once you get past the heat, it’s actually really good.”

Mika couldn’t help but giggle a bit as she began to force down her own meal. I glanced at Mephisto, who looked, dare I say, flattered. I cast him a tiny smile and continued to eat until my plate was clean. It took the other two much longer to eat than Mephisto and I, since of course he would be okay with his own cooking. I think Amaimon only ate it because of the threatening look cast by Mephisto.

When dinner was done, I couldn’t help but feel this was all too _normal_. I was in the home of a demon, after all, but they were acting like a family. I glanced at Mephisto again and he was giving me a pleased look. Then he stood up. “Amaimon, take care of this mess.” He ordered. I could see Amaimon didn’t want to, but he did anyway. Mephisto probably was much more powerful.

Mika left the room without a word, and Mephisto smiled at me. “Say, Mizuki…do you enjoy video games?”

I looked over at him. “Sure do. Do you have some good ones?”

He nodded. “Come on to the game room.” He left the room and I followed him. When we got to the second floor, I saw through an open doorway that Mika was watching some anime on a huge TV. We passed that room, and about two rooms down was the game room. When we got inside, my jaw dropped.

There was a TV just as big as the one in the other room, and just about every console I could imagine. There was plenty of plush furniture, and Mephisto of course took one of the arm chairs. I decided to sit on the couch that was next to the armchair. He turned on a console and it seemed Super Smash Bros. was already in the console and I grinned. “Perfect.”

He handed me a controller, which of course was pink, and we began to play. However, as we played, we started to converse.

“So, Mizuki…you’ve suddenly been acting more relaxed around me. What changed?” Wow. Right to the point.

“I don’t know…maybe it has to do with the fact you saved my life earlier?” I moved so I was leaning on the arm of the couch. It still wasn’t _too_ close for comfort, though. “I also cant deny you’ve given me plenty of reason to relax around you. You’ve been kind. Not that I’m not suspicious, but I wouldn’t say I feel tense around you anymore.”

He smirked, I could see out of the corner of my eyes. “Well, I’m glad for that. Because, Mizuki, I have been enjoying your company as of late.”

We fell into silence for a few moments, as we were both focused on beating the other in the game. I didn’t read much into what he said, and it wasn’t a surprise. He had made it very clear he wanted me around. If he wasn’t so much older than me, I would say there was a friendship forming. I guess there still could be, but that prospect seemed strange. Of course, I still thought about that dream… in fact, as soon as it popped into my head, I faltered in the game and he won the battle. He chuckled. “Distracted?”

I glanced at him. “Oh, you could say so. After what happened at the library earlier, how couldn’t I be?” At least that was a good excuse. I was curious anyway. “So…that Asmodeus guy…he’s Mika’s birth father?”

Mephisto nodded. “He is. I don’t wish to discuss this topic though.”

I sighed. “That’s not a surprise.”

He looked at me. “What ever do you mean?”

I looked back, right into his eyes. “Well, to be quite frank, you are extremely secretive. You’re one of the most secretive people I’ve met. I shouldn’t be surprised, since you’re a demon and all.” I hit start on the next battle and attacked while he was still off guard.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” He started playing nearly frantically, and I won this round. He gave me a look. “That wasn’t fair!”

I grinned. “Nothing in this world is fair, Mephisto Pheles. I’m sure you’ve figured that out by now.”

“Well if that’s how you want to play…” He entered into another battle and we played. This lasted another hour or so, until I fell asleep whilst playing.

~later~

I woke up, feeling warm. When I opened my eyes, I immediately put my hand over my face. The sun was so bright…

I turned over away from the light, and realized I was back in the guest bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw it was just a pesky strip of light peeking through the curtains that woke me up. I sighed and looked down to see I was still wearing my leggings and blouse. I guess Mephisto must have brought me back to my room when I fell asleep last night. I smiled a bit and crawled out of bed. I noticed there was an ensuite to the guest room, and decided I would take a shower.

The products weren’t what I usually used, but it smelled good…fruity. I enjoyed a hot shower and when I was done, I wrapped myself in a plush towel. I went back into the guest room and put on some denim shorts and a tank top. It felt really warm today. Once I put on the house shoes, I left the room and headed downstairs, hoping to find something for breakfast.

When I got to the entrance hall, I noticed it was already 10am. Mephisto would already be at the academy, and I wondered if Mika and Amaimon were around.

I went to the kitchen and looked at the cereal options…it was all extremely sugary cereal. I sighed, hoping to find something a bit more healthy. Luckily for me, I found some eggs in the fridge and bread in the pantry. Fried eggs didn’t sound so bad for a good breakfast.

I made sure not to make a mess as I cooked for myself, and once I had nourished myself, I cleaned up. Realizing my own boredom, I decided to take a look around the place. There must have been a hundred rooms, at least.

For a long time, I didn’t find anything that I took a lot of interest in. However, I did come across what must have been Mephisto’s study. I peered at the books along the walls. There was a lot of manga, but also some ancient volumes in languages I couldn’t understand.

I looked at the large desk, and curiosity tempted me to look at what was inside. However, I remembered his warning, and instead took a binder from the wall. It looked like a photo album. What could be the harm?

I sat on one of the reading chairs and looked through the album. There were various people, most of whom I didn’t recognize. However, I recognized Father Fujimoto and a few others. There were also many photos of campus and the surrounding town. I wondered why he had so many photos of a place he was in every day.

However, as I kept flipping through the pages, something fell out onto the floor. I set the binder aside and picked up the envelope. Looking around for a moment, I opened it up and was shocked to find what was inside.

There was a picture that I know Father Fujimoto had taken not long after Shura and I met. There was also a photo of the group home I was in until high school. As well as a letter from someone named Azazel. The demon king of spirits?

I was beginning to feel uneasy. This envelope’s stamp date was from within the past week. Was Mephisto looking into my past? And if so, why? When I tried to read the letter, I realize it wasn’t in any language I knew. Giving a frustrated sigh, I placed the stuff back in the envelope and put it back where I found it. I did my best to make it look like I had never been here, before I left. Luckily, I wasn’t caught, even as I made my way to the room Mika had been watching TV last night. I decided watching anime would help me calm down enough to act naturally when the others returned.


	5. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been pretty busy with the winter semester, which just ended yesterday. I start my spring semester next week, but I think I will be able to get back on track. Anyway...
> 
> Here's your first taste of smut! ...Finally, I'm sure some of you are thinking!

My head injury was finally healed enough got me to be able to go back to classes. Since it was so close to the weekend when the library incident happened, I only missed 3 days of classes, so I didn’t have too much to catch up on. However, as I worked on it, I was continually distracted by thoughts of that envelope. I couldn’t seem to focus, which was frustrating. I truly wanted to do well in my classes. There was only one thing that would get me focused again.

I needed to find out from Mephisto himself why he had that envelope and what the letter said. However, just revealing to him that I knew of it would be dangerous. If I didn’t play my cards right, I would surely get into more trouble than I was already in. The rest of the day, until I would get to his office for the usual menial work, I would need to come up with the best possible plan. I couldn’t wait another day.

~later~

I wasn’t hungry when classes were over, so instead of going to the dining hall, I went back to my dorm room to hash out the rest of my plan. My mind was spinning with anxiety. I changed out of my uniform into something more comfortable. I chose to wear a purple skirt and a white v-neck tank top. It was still sweltering outside. I was starting to wish for fall. Grabbing a sweatshirt in case it was cold inside, I headed out.

When I got to his office, I steeled myself, taking a deep breath before knocking. Once bade to enter, I opened the door to see him lounging at his desk, not really doing anything. He was wearing his ‘exorcist’ uniform, with the white coat and purple pants. He must have met with one of the branches today, which would explain why he was now resting. “Hello there, Mizuki. Your work is sitting on the coffee table, as usual.” He closed his eyes and was relaxing again.

I was a bit surprised, but I sat down and started my work. I watched him carefully as I worked. I had to time this just right. He seemed to be taking a nap…

After about half an hour, I coughed to try to wake him, or get his attention. He looked at me and sat up straight. “did you want to say something?”

I nodded. “I actually wanted to ask you about this spreadsheet. I’m not quite sure what to do with it.” I stood and approached his desk. Instead of standing opposite him, I came around to his side of the desk and placed the paper in front of him. “It says here that there are reports of earthquake activity is at an all-time high, but this other spreadsheet has much lower numbers. I’m not sure which one is correct, which one I should use for the filing.” I stood close to him, leaning against the back of his chair. He didn’t seem to mind as he picked up the spreadsheets and inspected them.

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and put a little smile on my face, as he began to speak. “Mizuki, you _must_ know I manipulated one of these documents.”

“Of course, Mephisto…I just am not sure which one was manipulated.” I bit my lip as my hand hovered by his shoulder. I needed just the right moment…

“You’ll be using the one with higher numbers. I need to cover up for events I am sure will happen in the near future.” He set the papers down. Just as he was about to look over his shoulder, I made my move.

“Oh, good. I didn’t want to disappoint you by making a mistake~” I cooed, and my hand rested on his shoulder, gripping lightly. My other hand did the same. “After all, you’ve been so good to me, and I wouldn’t want to run out of luck.” My voice was lower, and slightly breathy. “Oh, Mephisto, you’re so tense…what has you stressed out?” I began working his shoulders. I was great at shoulder massages and I knew it.

He chuckled and leaned into the chair further, seemingly enjoying the touch. “My dear, as the director of an academy and a demon in the human world, stress is bound to _build up_.”

I leaned my face down, by his ear. “That’s a shame. You shouldn’t have to deal with all of this _tension_.” I continued to work his shoulders, and he gave a hum of approval. He said no more and allowed me to work. I kept calculating, and when I felt some of the tension release, I started rubbing gently, before letting my fingers trail lower, towards his chest slightly and then back to his shoulders, in a sensual motion.

“I have another question for you, Mephisto,” I said softly in his ear, the fingers of one hand playing with his scarf while the other kept rubbing.

“Ask away my dear,” he replied. I could hear a twinge of desire in his voice. I couldn’t let my guard down though. I had him where I wanted him, and I didn’t want to mess this up.

“I was exploring your beautiful home when I stayed there recently. I came across something interesting, and I wasn’t sure what it meant.” I unfastened his scarf and unbuttoned the very top of his jacket. My lips were now brushing right up against his ear as I spoke.

“Were you trying to find something?” he asked, that dangerous yet playful tone made me a little nervous, but I channeled it into a sultry giggle.

“Oh, _no_ , of course not. I took your warning very seriously. No, I just happened to stumble upon this while looking at some old photos of yours.” I dipped my fingers just under the collar of his shirt before turning so I could stand in front of him, hands still on his shoulders. I made eye contact with him as I climbed into his lap, straddling him. He didn’t have a single look of suspicion on his face, and rather looked lustful. He had a dangerous smirk on his face, so to steel myself I leaned so my lips were hovering over his neck. “I found a photo of me and my sister when we were young, and I just wanted to know why you had it~” I kissed his neck.

Suddenly, his hands were tight on my hips, and the next thing I knew, I was face down on his desk, his hips pressed to my rear and one of his hands holding both of my wrists against the small of my back. “This is a very _dangerous_ game you’re playing, Mizuki Kirigakure.” He didn’t mask the amusement or the lust in his voice. He leaned down so his mouth was now at my ear. “You know what I am, and you know what I could do to you.” He pressed against me, and I could feel his desire through our clothes.

My cheeks were flushed and I trembled lightly. I felt fear, but I also felt a longing that I had only experienced in the dream world. I smirked and turned my head to try to get a look at his face. “I know exactly what I am doing. I want information, and I know how to get it. I should have known you wouldn’t be so easy~”

He gripped my hair so I couldn’t look away from him and he locked eyes with me. “It would be a shame for something to happen to a beautiful young lady such as yourself. You ought to be more careful~” He dipped his head to my neck and grazed his fangs against my neck, eliciting a gasp from my throat.

I pressed my rear against his hips. “I don’t care what you do to me. In fact, I have felt some desire for you for some time now.” I smirked.

He ran the tip of his tongue against the shell of my ear. “You’re only a student…what, 16 years old?”

I shivered but replied with a steady voice. “17 actually, but I doubt my age matters to you.” I gasped again as his hand went from my hair to my throat, gripping it, but not enough to block my airways.

“Oh, I don’t mind the age difference…I was making sure you didn’t mind.” He chuckled in my ear and I felt one of his hands snake towards my breasts.

“Not so fast, Mephisto~” I turned my body slightly, though I knew it wouldn’t do much. “I want that information should we do this.”

He gave a knowing coo. “Oh I _know_ what you want, darling. And I plan to tell you when we are in less of a… _compromising_ situation.” He grabbed me by one of my breasts and gripped firmly. “What say you we get into a more comfortable place?” he released my throat and I nodded in agreement. That was when he let me go completely and grabbed his keys. He used one on the door to his office, and it clearly led to his home. He grabbed my wrist before I had even gotten to the door and pulled me through, slamming the door behind us.

He slammed my back against the door and crashed his lips to mine, immediately dominating the kiss and nearly leaving me breathless. I pulled my legs up so they were wrapped around his hips as I clung to him. This made it easy for him to start heading for his bedroom. He broke the kiss as he ascended the stairs and I used that as an opportunity to attack his neck with kisses and nibbles.

When we got to the room I assumed was his, he placed me on the bed and removed his jacket. I kicked off my shoes and shifted to the center of the bed, an inviting look in my eyes as I watched him. He then crawled onto the bed and pushed me down, placing one of his knees between my legs, just inches away from touching me.

He removed his gloves now, revealing his pointed nails, and then stroked my bangs out of my face. I could tell he intentionally made sure I could feel his nails as he did so, and I bit my lip. I then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, more heated than before if possible, but this time I fought for dominance. Both of us knew this effort was futile, and he emphasized that by pressing his knee against my heat at the same time as he nipped my lower lip. This caused me to gasp and inadvertently allow him in. As he kissed me and kept his knee pressed against me, I began to unbutton his shirt, and ran my hands along his flesh. I wanted to feel him, and I grazed my nails against his chest.

Mephisto gave a throaty growl and grabbed my hair, forcing my head to tilt to the left so he could attack my neck. He was not so gentle as before as he bit and sucked at my neck, causing a pained whine from me, which seemed to egg him on. I knew he would leave a mark. I would have to figure out how to cover that up…

I felt one of his nails drag along my shirt, and felt it fall away. He threw the tattered cloth aside and I could feel him grin against my neck. “No bra~? You really wanted to get down to this, didn’t you~?” He teased me, and instead of giving me the chance to answer him, he rolled one of my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly. I whimpered and moved my hips so I could rub off his knee, but he pulled away and smirked down at me. “Patience~ I want to take this nice and slow~” He stroked the side of my neck with the sharp tip of his fingernail.

I glared at him through half-lidded eyes, my need trying to overpower my desire to make this last as long as I could. However, the man above me was in control, and I knew that. He then leaned down to tease one of my breasts with his mouth, and I gasped sharply, arching into his touch. One of his hands teased my other nipple while the other pressed me back down into the bed. Unable to reach anything I just placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to find some purchase. But then he stopped and grabbed both of my wrists tightly.

“As much as I enjoy the touch of a beautiful woman, I know exactly what you’re trying to do…and I don’t like it. So…” he snapped his fingers and in his hands was a ribbon that looked like it was made of silk. Before I could protest, my hands were bound above my head to the headboard. I pulled against the ribbon to test it. It was soft, but clearly too strong to be broken so easily. My heart was racing again – I was in a much more vulnerable position than I had planned.

Mephisto just smirked at the look of apprehension in my eyes. “Don’t worry, Mizuki. The only pain I will cause you will be absolutely delectable.” He then pulled at my skirt, slowly slipping it off. His eyes widened. “You smell like a virgin~”

I blushed deeply. “Y-you can tell?”

He laughed. “Of course I can. I’ve been with my fair share of women, including maidens such as yourself~” he lightly prodded me through my soaked panties, causing me to moan and arch slightly towards his touch. “I must admit, how skillfully you seduce made me assume you had been with at least one man before.”

I chuckled breathlessly, trying to speak as he rubbed me slowly. “I – ahh…I hadn’t found anyone that w-was quite to my taste.” I threw my head back and moaned out as he pressed harder against my button.

“I’m flattered, mein Schatz~” he kept rubbing through the thin fabric and I let out wanton moans. Mephisto uttered a pleased hum before pulling my panties from my body, leaving me completely exposed.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I had never been completely bare to a man before and I had a bit of self-consciousness about it. However, Mephisto leaned to whisper in my ear. “Beautiful.” I blushed and was going to reply, but suddenly I felt his fingers plunge into me, ripping a cry from my lips.

There was slight pain from his nails, but he began to hook against a spot that felt absolutely _marvelous_. I squeezed my eyes shut and arched beneath him as he worked his fingers inside me, adding a third with me barely noticing it.

“My dear, you feel like you’re already ready for me~” He nipped my ear, indulging in my moans and whimpers. I could feel a knot tightening inside me, and my body was moving without my control.

“Uhn~ Me-Mephisto, I think I’m gonna-ahhh…” I threw my head back, so close I couldn’t finish my sentence.

“Then let yourself come undone, darling~” he pressed his thumb against my clit as he hooked his fingers inside me. I happily obliged to his command and released with a cry. He kept moving his fingers inside me, forcing me to ride out my orgasm. When he finally stopped, and pulled his fingers from my depths, I trembled and gasped for air. I opened my eyes just in time to see him tasting my juices. My already pink face just darkened and I looked away, a bit embarrassed.

I soon felt a hand on the side of my face. “Don’t be embarrassed. You taste delightful.” He then unzipped his own pants and kicked them off, revealing his massive length. My eyes widened slightly with apprehension. How was he going to-

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something soft but firm wrapping around my thigh. I looked and saw that his tail was secured on me. It felt strangely good.

In my distraction, I didn’t even notice Mephisto was lining up against me…at least until I felt him. He began to rub the tip along my slit and I whimpered in need. He had a smug smirk as he teased me in this way. I couldn’t even stop my writhing, pride begone.

He kept this up for what felt like forever and my need was increasing. It got to the point where I couldn’t take it anymore. “M-Mephisto! Please just take me!”

He hummed as if in thought, stopping all movements. “Well, since you asked so nicely~” He realigned himself and slammed into me, all the way, in one movement. I nearly screamed from the pain of being stretched so suddenly, but I was surprised to feel a comforting nuzzle of my neck. He had stopped all movements and I realized he was waiting for me to give him the go-ahead. For some reason, that warmed my heart.

After a moment or so, I took a shaky breath. “You can move” I said quietly and he began to thrust slowly. I gasped and pulled at my bonds. Mephisto quickly released my wrists and I immediately clung to him as if for dear life. When he finally elicited a moan of pleasure from me again, he picked up the pace and started trying different angles. I dug my nails into his upper back and he groaned.

“You’re so tight, Mizuki~” he let out the slightest moan. He kept moving until he hit a spot that made my whole body feel electrified. When I cried out in pleasure I saw a playful grin erupt on his face. “Found it~”

He suddenly picked up the pace, hitting that same spot with much force. I wanted to scream from all the intensity of it, but it was like I lost my voice. Mephisto meanwhile had pressed his face into my neck again, and as he hit that sweet spot roughly, he bit down, drawing blood this time. Instead of wincing from the pain, it only fed into the pleasure more. When I found my voice and moaned out his name, he pulled his mouth away from my neck and gripped my hips tightly, digging his nails in and drawing more blood.

Mephisto’s movements were rough but not sloppy. He hit that sweet spot every single time, and I could feel the knot building back up. Every time he clawed, bit, or scratched me, I just felt even more pleasure. Tears from the overwhelming sensations brimmed in my eyes.

Suddenly, he was moving at a clearly inhuman speed, which turned my moans into cries and pleas that he not stop – not that I had any reason to believe he would. He let out a moan and kept fucking me into the mattress.

“I-I-I’m getting close again!” I cried out. I felt his grip on me tighten.

“Look at me when you cum!” he ordered, and I snapped my eyes open. He caught my gaze with his own pleasure-filled eyes, and kept our eyes locked. He looked almost animalistic as he kept moving, and it only took a few more thrusts for me to come undone for the second time that night. Not long after, his movements became more rigid and he groaned. I could feel him fill me, which just made me gasp from the sensation.

Once he had completely stopped moving inside me, he pulled out and laid next to me, pulling me into a vice-like embrace. I wasn’t sure if it was affection, possessiveness, or both, but I allowed myself to enjoy it for now. I closed my eyes, completely drained. Not another thought passed my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
